monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Absorbing Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Carl "Crusher" Creel (AKA: Absorbing Man) is a former boxer with the ability to absorb himself into any property he touches or touches him. He is a major antagonist in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Season 2) and makes an appearance in Daredevil (2015) as a minor villain. Creel is hired to be an assassin for HYDRA, the infamous terrorist organisation. He is portrayed by actor Brian Patrick Wade. ''Daredevil (2015) Although Creel makes a brief appearance, he is seen as the opponent of a wrestling match between him and Matt Murdock (Daredevil)'s father, Jack Murdock. This happens shortly before Jack's untimely death. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Recruitment by HYDRA Carl Creel was a former boxer who used the nickname "Crusher" in his bouts. His high victory status came from his steel skinned gloves which made Creel a champion in the boxing sport. He then became a candidate for Index andJohn Garrett was sent to teminate Creel. However, Garrett then took the opportunity to fake Creel's death and trained him to become an assasin of HYDRA. Obelisk Creel was sent to infiltrate an undercover operation where S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Idaho, Isabelle Harltey, and Lance Hunter were attempting to procure from Roger Browning information where a lvl 10 0-8-4 was being kept. He then escaped through a window 25 feet from the pavement after the agents failed to shoot at him. Later, Creel gave the 0-8-4 info to his employer who rewarded him by giving him a musgravite which he absorbed with joy. Creel was then demanded to capture Glenn Talbot who was, at the time, in the park enjoying time with his wife and child was then forced to tell the location of Obelisk. However, he was then thwarted by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Skye and Melinda May and was then taken into mIlitary custody. Creel escaped his cell easily and encountered Isabelle Hartley. She used the Obelisk to defend herself, when unaware of it, started to engulf her hand, giving Creel the chance to flee from her. As Idaho, Hunter and Isabelle tried to flee in an SUV, Creel then caused the SUV to tumble, killing Idaho and Isabelle, finally retrieving the 0-8-4. However, Creel was also affected by the 0-8-4. At a diner, he accidentally incinerated a waitress who touched his arm. Creel then fleed and attempted to seek objects that would remove the effects of 0-8-4 with little success. He was then ordered by Bakshi, Creel's HYDRA contact to give him the Obelisk and promised that a solution for Creel's problem will be solved. Later, Creel came across Raina who offered a Carbyne ring that would have solved his Obelisk problem. Creel refused and ran off, taking the ring with him. He then met up with Bakshi, who told him a trigger phrase from the brainwashing method used on Creel and overtook the effects. Hunter, who survived the SUV attack attempted to open fire on him but Creel managed to deflect the bullet. Creel then pursued Hunter until Coulson used the "Overkill Device" to turn Creel into stone. He was later given to Talbot as a peace offering for breathing room. Trivia *At one point, he breaks a ball-and-chain from a guard rail during his assault on Glenn Talbot, this is a reference to the comics where that was his primary weapon of choice. Category:Marvel monsters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Super-Villains Category:Live-Action monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters